


Privilege

by bucketsoutforhomestuck, karkatindenial



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave doesn't understand feelings, Dave has Haphephobia, Dave has slight Astrapophobia, Dave is like a baby, F/F, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Mute Dave Strider, Other, Past Child Abandonment, Past Child Neglect, This is from a roleplay, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucketsoutforhomestuck/pseuds/bucketsoutforhomestuck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkatindenial/pseuds/karkatindenial
Summary: Dave Strider lived in a building in the city. Now, what seems so wrong with that? Well, the building houses people who have disabilities that effect their life. Dave cannot speak, he's mute. He's terrified of being touched and allow anyone to touch him without him bursting into tears and trying to harm them. He's lived in that house since his Bro abandon him (I know, so sad) when he was twelve. He's eighteen now, and wishes to be taken out of that horrible place.





	Privilege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Karkat Vantas and David Strider meet.

It was Friday afternoon, exactly four thirty. The cold winter breeze made tree branches shake and quiver as if they were freezing. Dave Strider sat on the windowsill in his bedroom. Bare footed and dressed in a red sweater accompanied by grey skinny jeans.

A pillow rested on his knees with his head atop the pillow and he stared. He just stared outside. He tensed at the sound of his door clicking open. "Dave, sweetheart?" A chipper voice spoke softly, not wanting to frighten the teen.

He turned his head, seeing a woman with black hair and blue eyes. Her name is Diana, she wasn't much older than Dave and she was the only person who respected him. _"Yes?"_ He signed, sitting his head up. "It's time, hon. Are your bags packed?" Dave gave a nod and pointed towards his bed, which were rid of their red sheets and replaced with white ones.

"Alright, good. Get your shoes on and come down to the lobby." And with that, she left the room.

Dave slipped off the windowsill and found his shoes, which were ironic bright red converse. He tied them delicately and slowly, not wanting to mess anything up. Once his shoes were tied he grabbed his suitcase off his bed, extending the handle, and rolled it out of the room.

Once he made his way down a series of stairs he made it to the lobby, stopping when he saw Diana speaking to someone who look slightly intimidating. He was almost immediately noticed by the troll talking to Diana and it made him nervous. He watched the troll ask Diana something and she turned, catching sight of the albino named David Strider. As she made her way towards him, she spoke like a person approaching a terrified kitten.

"Dave, honey. Over here." She called gently, which made him look over at her and adjust his shades. He approached Diana and she smiled warmly at him. _"Him?"_ He signed, then pointed to the person she was talking to. "Yes, um, Dave this is Karkat. He's going to take care of you." She said, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, which made him visibly tense, but he didn't make any move to get away from her.

Dave noticed the slightly confused blink coming from the other party known as Karkat and he introduced himself. "Um... hey, yeah. I'm Karkat. Is that all your stuff?" He asked, giving a gesture towards Dave's suitcase. Dave nodded hesitantly to answer his question and he shrugged Diana's hand off, which was more like him signaling that it had been there long enough.

Diana explained that Dave was mute to make it easier on Karkat as she didn't seem to think Karkat got the message from the signing. She didn't mention his violent fear of touch oddly enough.

Dave looked anywhere but at Karkat or Diana as Diana explained. She did it as if he wasn't even there and it was honestly kind of embarrassing to be talked about as if you weren't in the room with the two people.

Diana finished speaking, flicking some lint off her fancy coat and brushing some hair away from her perfectly narrow face. She seemed calmer than she's ever been. Dave glanced at Diana, his face filled with distress. _"Please don't make me go,"_ He signed and Diana sighed sadly.

"Dave, hon, it'll be okay. You can video chat me whenever you'd like okay?" She said, brushing his blonde bangs from his forehead. They were at least three or four years apart and she was treating him like he was a little kid.

Dave turned his attention to Karkat, and gave the smallest nod a person could give. Diana disappeared, which gave Dave no chance to say goodbye.

Dave swallowed, his tongue felt heavy in his mouth and he mouthed a goodbye to the air. He felt pathetic.

Diana was probably happy to get rid of him. Who wouldn't? He felt like a burden. He wrapped his arms around himself, waiting for what would happen next.

There was an awkward silence and Karkat stepped back, breaking that silence, "Let's go get your stuff in the car. It shouldn't take long to get to my apartment." And with that, he turned, going for the front exit of the facility Dave called home.

Dave bit at his lower lip slightly, his teeth just barely visible. He gave Karkat a very hesitated nod to what he said before and he grabbed the handle of his suitcase, following behind Karkat with his head hung and his eyes gazing at his shoes.

Karkat led him out to his car, opening the trunk. Dave noticed that his car looked like an older model- dark gray and with a few small dents. The inside looked clean enough, though.

Dave admired his car, his eyes wandering to it and looking it over. Bro had a car similar to this.

He didn't hate it, Bro's car was orange, this one wasn't. Karkat wasn't Bro, he wasn't going to tell him to suck it up when he really needed help.

Dave was jolted out of his thoughts when he felt the slightest pressure on his hand. He immediately jerked back, his heart beat quickening and his eyes widening. He stared at Karkat, swallowing the lump growing in his throat.

Karkat had tried to take his suitcase and touched Dave's hand, just barely.

Karkat looked at him, blinking. "What's wrong?" He asked hurriedly, glancing him over. Seeing nothing obviously wrong, he frowned. "Was it...?" Karkat didn't finish the rest of his sentence.

"I don't bite," Karkat decided to finish. "I'm not going to hurt you." He took his suitcase, putting down the handle before he picked it up, putting it in the trunk. He shut it, looking to Dave. "Let's go. I'll try to remember you're... sensitive, or whatever."

Dave breathed shakily, his body also giving the slightest tremble. He blinked several times, realizing that he must've scared Karkat or worried him by the look on his face. He mouthed 'sorry' several times, biting at his lower lip in guilt.

He wanted to believe Karkat, but he felt as if he couldn't. He wanted to trust him, he wanted to. He remembered what Dirk had said to him. He said that exact same thing, only.. he added "hard" to the end of "I don't bite" which nearly terrified him. He pulled the passenger door open, carefully getting in the car and buckling himself up.

Karkat was quiet as he got in as well, making sure Dave was buckled before buckling up himself. "...Mind if I put on some music?" He asked, turning on the car. "Or some of yours, if you have any?"

Dave flinched at the sound of his voice, but he nodded. He didn't have any music, mostly because he never listened to anything after being taken into that facility. They didn't allow music.

Just computer games meant for little kids. No music, no Youtube, no clothing that was too reveling. The thing that facility hated the most was porn. Hell, Dave was eighteen and he didn't even know what porn was.

He stared out the passenger window, watching the scenery go by. He rubbed his eyes, yawning slightly. He didn't want to fall asleep, but his eyelids were heavy and they were a little painful to keep open. He let sleep take over him and he relaxed. For once all day, he actually looked calm, almost completely different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Remember, this story is not meant to offend and/or make fun of anyone with disabilities.


End file.
